TSUBAKI PROMISSES
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: Bagi seorang Samurai, Tsubaki berarti kematian. Bagi seorang gadis, Tsubaki berarti cinta membara. Bagi kita berdua, Tsubaki berarti janji untuk bertemu kembali.


TSUBAKI PROMISSES

Pairing : Sasu/Hina always

Prompt : Waktu

Rating : T

Tags : AU/ OOC/ Hurt/ Comfort

Discalimer : All Characters in this story belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto

Sumarry : Bagi seorang Samurai, Tsubaki berarti kematian. Bagi seorang gadis, Tsubaki berarti cinta membara. Bagi kita berdua, Tsubaki berarti janji untuk bertemu kembali.

##################################################################################

Waktu adalah kebersamaanku denganmu

Waktu adalah setiap keresahan yang membelenggu kita berdua

Hingga tanpa kusadari

Waktu terus bergulir dan waktuku bersamamu kian terkikis

Katakanlah padaku sayang

Bila suatu saat kita terlahir suatu saat nanti

Dapatkah kita bersua kembali?

TSUBAKI PROMISSES

###

Hinata mencengkram erat lengan kimononya. Berharap dinginnya udara pagi enggan menyentuh kulit putihnya. Hidungnya yang mungil itu kini memerah, beberapa kali gadis kecil itu bersin, meninggalkan jejak embun tak beraturan diudara. Namun seolah semua tidak mampu menyurutkan tekatnya untuk terus menjejalkan selimut ditangannya pada sosok bocah lelaki angkuh yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ku.. Kumohon Sasuke kun.. Te.. Terimalah.."

Suara gadis kecil itu terdengar lirih seolah mencicit. Sementara dahi bocah lelaki bernama Sasuke didepannya tampak mengkerut, menunjukkan tanda ketidak sukaan yang amat kentara.

Hei! Sasuke memang masih bocah. Usianya baru 10 tahun. Tapi dia tetaplah seorang lelaki. Seorang keturunan samurai klan Uchiha yang terkenal. Anak dari Uchiha Fugaku, dan cucu dari Uchiha Madara. Darah Uchiha yang mengalir dalam nadinya tidak mengizinkan Sasuke untuk menerima belas kasihan, apa lagi belas kasihan itu datang dari seorang gadis kecil dan lemah sekelas Hinata.

"Jika kau lakukan itu lagi.. aku tidak akan bermain lagi denganmu!" Bentak si Raven galak.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, tapi matanya masih mampu menangkap getar pundak bocah lelaki didepannya yang menggigil tersapu angin dingin bulan desember.

"Ta.. Tapi Sasuke kun terlihat kedinginan.. a.. aku.."

"AKU INI LAKI – LAKI, HINATA!"

Hinata mengkerut seketika, membuat Sasuke mendecih kesal, "Dan aku juga akan menjadi Samurai seperti ayah dan kakekku.. jadi jangan coba – coba memanjakan aku.. sekalipun kita bertunangan.."

Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan kekecewaan yang membayang dipelupuk mata dengan poni tebalnya.

"..."

Sasuke kembali mengkerutkan keningnya saat telinganya mendengar Hinata kembali menggumam tidak jelas.

"Apa?" Sasuke yang mulai tidak sabar menghentak - hentakkan kakinya menahan kesal. Hal seperti inilah yang kadang membuat Sasuke begitu bersyukur hidup dalam kubangan dunia penuh lelaki. Perempuan itu mahkluk yang melelahkan. Mereka juga penggeruntu yang menyebalkan. Walau tidak termasuk ibunya, sih.

"Pa.. Padahal aku.. melakukannya karena aku sa.. sayang Sasuke kun.."

Sasuke mendengus. Tunangannya ini, selain pengugup ia juga seorang gadis yang, "Keras Kepala!" Akhirnya bocah lelaki itupun mengalah. Meraih uluran tangan Hinata dan mulai melilitkan selimut disekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A.. aku akan baik – baik saja.. Besok kita bertemu lagi, nee?" Tanya Hinata seolah tidak menghiraukan keluhan dan pertanyaan penuh kekhawatiran Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Hinata sejenak, lalu mengangguk perlahan. Percuma membantah, hanya akan membuatnya membuang tenaga percuma bahkan mungkin bisa mati menahan kesal.

"Hn.. Aku akan menunggumu dibawah Pohon Tsubaki seperti biasa.."

Hinata terkekeh dalam ketersipu - sipuannya. Pipinya yang dingin pun bersemu kemerahan menunjukkan hatinya yang riang.

Sasuke menepuk ringan kepala Hinata, "Jaa nee.. Segera pulang dan berganti kimono hangat. Salju akan turun deras malam ini.." Lalu mengecup lembut dahi Hinata.

.

.

.

.

"Tutup semua pintu dan gerbang! Pastikan Hinata tetap tidur dikamar.. Ck! Anak ini.. Keras kepalanya itu menurun siapa sebenarnya?"

Pagi – pagi sekali Hyuuga Hiashi sudah dibuat mengatupkan bibirnya erat – erat karena menahan geram melihat tingkah putri sulungnya. Matanya menatap tajam kearah tubuh mungil darah dagingnya yang mengigil dibalik selimut tebal, sementara tangannya yang besar mengelus lembut punggung Hinata. Panas. Kemarin Hinata pulang bermain dalam kondisi basah kuyup oleh salju, dan kini ia demam sejak semalam. Dalam kondisi lemah, gadis kecilnya ini masih bersikeras ingin pergi keluar rumah.

"Sa.. Sasuke kun.."

Hiashi hanya mampu menghela nafas berat, saat telinganya mendengar suara lirih Hinata memanggil nama sahabat kecil sekaligus tunangannya itu. Hiashi sebetulnya tidak pernah melarang Hinata bermain dengan siapa saja. Baginya justru itu bisa memberikan dampak baik bagi perkembangan jiwa putrinya. Supaya kelak saat tubuhnya kian menua, Hinata bisa menggantikan posisinya dan memimpin klan dengan arif bijaksana.

Tapi tidak saat putri tunggalnya sakit seperti ini. Nalurinya sebagai ayah tergerak untuk melindunginya. Apa lagi sepertinya badai salju akan kembali turun.

"Maaf ya, nak.. besok kau pasti bisa bermain kembali dengannya.." Bisiknya perlahan.

.

.

.

.

"Ta.. Nata.. Hinata.. Bangunlah.."

Hinata terbangun dengan susah payah saat mendapati seseorang tengah memanggil namanya. Matanya seolah terasa berat, kepalanya juga terasa pening. Beberapa kali mengerjap, akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh kornea matanya adalah rambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat melawan gravitasi. Lalu disusul dengan senyum pongah nan menyebalkan yang sangat ia kenal.

"Sa.. Sasuke kun.."

CTAK!

"ITAIIIIIIII!"

Hinata mengaduh kesakitan saat jari kecil Sasuke menyentil sekuat tenaga dahinya. Oh ayolah, Hinata cukup pusing sekarang. Dengan wajah mencebik gadis kecil itu mengusap dahinya yang terasa perih karena ulah bar -bar tunangannya tersayang.

"PEM – BO – HONG!" Sewot Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun memberi kesempatan Hinata protes, "Kau bilang akan baik – baik saja.. mana buktinya?! Bagaimana bila ayahmu marah?" Cerocos Sasuke sambil memperbaiki posisi duduk bersilanya. Kedua tangannya bersidekap, sementara bibirnya mengerucut, "kita tidak akan bisa bermain bersama lagi.."

Diliputi rasa bersalah, gadis kecil itu menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut, "Ma..maaf.."

Sasuke menarik selimut Hinata menjauh, "Kalau kau merasa bersalah.. segeralah sembuh dan cerialah kembali.. kau ini.. calon nyonya Uchiha dari klan samurai, kan?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata dalam diam. Dia yang masih berusia 10 tahun, harus bisa bersikap lebih dewasa didepan tunangannya yang baru berusia 8 tahun. Dan tentu saja, mengomel tanpa arah bukanlah sikap Uchiha dewasa menurut ajaran keluarganya. Akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Tangan kanannya merogoh kedalam lengan kanan kimononya dan mengambil sekuntum Tsubaki segar.

"Ini.. Untukmu.." Kata Sasuke meletakkan bunga itu disebelah futon Hinata, "Berjanjilah setelah ini kau akan selalu bahagia.."

Sasuke membantu Hinata kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas futon, tangannya meraba kening Hinata yang terasa panas, "Tidurlah Hinata.. besok pagi kau akan sehat kembali.."

"A.. Apakah.. nanti Sasuke kun akan menemaniku bermain lagi?" Tanya Hinata lirih diantara uap kantuknya.

Sasuke tersenyum sendu dan dibalas oleh juluran tangan Hinata.

"Kenapa wajah Sasuke terlihat sedih?" Tanya Hinata polos sebelum kemudian matanya terpejam seluruhnya. Hinata merasa kedua kelopak matanya seolah direkatkan saat telapak tangan Sasuke yang dingin mengusap kening Hinata perlahan.

"Tidurlah Hinata.. Maaf.."

.

.

"Ta.. Nata.. Hinata Sama?"

Ko tersenyum lembut saat melihat Hinata perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Pria muda yang telah mengabdi pada keluarga Hyuuga semenjak kecil itu tampak lega melihat nona mudanya bangun dengan wajah berseri.

"Apakah Hinata sama semalam tidur nyenyak dan bermimpi indah?" Tebak Ko. Tangannya dengan cekatan meletakkan teh dan sarapan disebelah futon Hinata.

"Hinata sama ingin sup Misonya ditiupkan? Atau parutan lobaknya ditaruh di atas sanma? Hari ini Myooji memasak khusus Hinata sama.."

Hinata menggeleng perlahan, "Aku tidak begitu lapar, Ko.."

Ko berdecak pinggang, "Tidak! Hinata sama harus makan kalau ingin sehat.."

"Aaaah.. Ko.. kau cerewet seperti Sasuke semalam.." Tuduh Hinata ngambek.

"Sa.. Sasuke Sama?"

"Uum.. semalam ia bicara banyaaaaaaaak sekali.. sampai telingaku berdenging.. tahukah Ko, ia juga membawakan aku bunga Tsubaki ini.." Hinata menatap kuntum merah Tsubaki ditangannya, "Bukankah ini aneh sekali? Bagaimana Tsubaki bisa mekar dimusim salju seperti ini? Aah! Dia pasti menemukan tempat rahasia.. Sasuke kun memang hebat! Iya kan, Ko?"

"Ko?"

Hinata menoleh kearah Ko karena merasa tidak mendapatkan tanggapan, namun ia hanya bisa melihat wajah pias pelayannya itu.

"Ko.. Kau kenapa?"

.

.

.

.

"Hyuuga sama! Hyuuga Hiashi Sama! Uchiha Sasuke Sama sudah ditemukan!"

"Syukurlah.. Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

"A.. ano.. U.. Uchiha Sasuke sama.."

"Ko! Bicara yang jelas!"

"U.. Uchiha Sasuke Sama.. meninggal.. tuan.."

"Astaga! Demi Janshin!"

"Tuan!"

"Ini tidak mungkin!"

"Mereka menemukan jasadnya dibawah pohon Tsubaki dalam keadaan membeku.. sepertinya Uchiha sama terjebak badai salju saat menunggu Hinata Sama.."

"Malang sekali nasib anak itu.. ada yang lain?"

"A.. ano.. itu.. para pelayan Uchiha bergosip.. mereka menemukan Uchiha sama dalam kondisi aneh.. Pohon Tsubaki tempat Uchiha sama ditemukan berbunga dan sebagian bunganya gugur seolah menyelimuti Uchiha sama.. Mereka bilang mungkin ini kebaikan roh pohon Tsubaki.."

"..."

"Hyuuga Sama..?"

"Hinata.. jangan sampai Hinata mengetahui kematian Sasuke.."

.

.

.

.

350 Tahun dimasa datang..

.

Hinata mengusap lengan blousenya yang semakin basah oleh air hujan. Mendongak menatap langit, gadis 18 tahun itu menggeruntu sekaligus pasrah saat hujan tiba – tiba turun disore hari pertengahan musim gugur. Untung saja ada pohon Tsubaki tua yang cukup rindang untuknya berteduh. Padahal hari ini dia sedang tergesa – gesa karena ayah dan kakaknya sangat ketat jika sudah menyangkut tentang jam malam Hinata.

Tiba – tiba angin berhembus begitu kencang. Membuat gadis cantik berperawakan mungil itu seketika mengatupkan bibir karena menggigil. Kedua tangannya sibuk saling mengusap, mencoba menggali rasa hangat yang terus menipis seiring waktu.

"Apa kau mau ikut berteduh dicafe depan sana?"

Hinata seketika mendongak saat gendang telinganya menangkap suara bariton yang tengah menyapa dirinya.

Seorang pria muda kini tengah berdiri didepan Hinata. Dengan setelan jas kerja dan payung biru cerah ditangannya, pria itu tersenyum lembut dari balik rambut ravennya yang panjang. Dasinya yang terpasang longgar membuat Hinata menerka – nerka, mungkin ia seorang eksekutif muda yang tengah dalam perjalanan pulang.

Dan tentu saja Neji, Kakaknya, tidak akan menyukai ide sepayung berdua yang diajukan pria didepannya saat ini.

"Ti.. Tidak.. terima kasih.." Hinata begitu gugup dan merona hebat menutupi debaran jantungnya. Demi Tuhan! Onyx sehitam malam pria itu intens menatapnya dengan penuh gairah.

Pria itu kemudian terkekeh melihat Hinata yang sedang salah tingkah, membuat Hinata semakin terpesona. Senyum hangat berkharisma berlawanan dengan gestur dingin tak tersentuh yang acapkali menguar, membuat pria ini begitu misterius dan menarik dalam satu paket dimata Lavendel Hinata.

"Apa aku tampak begitu mempesona?" Ledek pria itu sambil tersenyum jahil, membuat Hinata mau tak mau semakin menunduk karena malu.

Angin kembali berhembus. Namun kali ini membawa kelembutan aroma hujan yang dingin menyegarkan, khas musim gugur. Sekuntum bunga Tsubaki jatuh, menggelinding tepat diujung sepatu Hinata, membuat gadis itu terdiam terpaku. Aneh. Seharusnya Tsubaki hanya berbunga dibulan april.

"Sa.. suke.."

"Hn?"

Hinata mendongak seketika. Gelagapan, entah bagaimana nama itu terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Tadi kau memanggil namaku, bukan?"

.

.

"Hei.. apakah aku tampak sedang merayumu, bila kukatakan seolah aku telah mengenalmu sejak lama.. Hinata.."

#Fin


End file.
